Marina Kaye
Marina Kaye, de son vrai nom Marina Dalmas, est une chanteuse française née le 9 février 1998. Elle a remporté la sixième édition de La France a un incroyable talent. Biographie Marina Dalmas née le 9 février 1998 à Allauch, un petit village prés de Marseille. Elle y grandit. A l'âge de onze ans, sa passion pour le chant commence. Lors d'une journée karaoké que Marina avait organisé chez elle, une de ses amies, Clara, qui y participe l'inscrit à l'émission La France a un incroyable talent. Marina réussi les sélections. Avec succès, elle réussit la première partie de l'émission, la demie-finale et la finale. Elle gagne la France a un Incroyable talent à l'âge de treize ans en décembre 2011. En 2014, à seize ans, Marina sort le single Homeless qui marche bien, elle choisit un nom de famille de scène, Kaye, en hommage à sa tante, Karine décédée d'un cancer. En 2015, à dix-sept ans, elle sort son premier album Fearless. L'album devient disque d'or, puis disque de platine et enfin double-disque de platine. Elle se fait décerné le meilleur album de l'année par RTL. En 2017, Marina sort son deuxième album à dix-neuf ans, Explicit. Discographie 'Homeless (2014)' right|200px #Homeless #Live before I die #The price I've had to pay (version acoustique) #Homeless (version acoustique) 'Fearless (2015)' right|200px #Homeless #Mirror Mirror #Dancing with the devil #Sounds like heaven (feat. Lindsey Stirling) #Freeze you out #Iron heart #Dark star #Traitor #Taken #Live before I die #The price I've had to pay Edition Special #Feed the wolf in me #The price I've had to pay (Version acoustique) Deluxe (2016) CD1 #Homeless #Mirror Mirror #Dancing with the devil #Sounds like heaven (feat. Lindsey Stirling) #Freeze you out #Iron heart #Dark star #Traitor #Taken #Live before I die #The price I've had to pay CD2 # Feed the wolf in me # You had your fun # Won't be here this time # Homeless (concert acoustique-Lame de son) # The price I've had to pay (version acoustique-Lame de son) # Freeze you out (version acoustique- La Frette studios) # Dark Star (version acoustique-La Frette studios) # Dancing with the devil (Epic Empire remix) Titres bonus 9. Don't you talk about love 10. Small beginning 11. Mon Everest (Soprano feat. Marina Kaye) DVD LIVE à l'''Olympia'' Taken / Dancing with the devil / Iron heart / Won't be here this time / Freeze you out / Live beforce I die / Feed the wolf in me / Traitor / Mirror mirror / Sounds like heaven / Don't you talk about love / Dark star / Feeling good / Homeless / The price I've had to pay + clip inédit "Mirror mirror" Explicit (2017) # Intro # Armour # On my own # Vivre (feat. Soprano) # Merci quand même # Little Girl # Something # Miracle # Save Yourself # My escape # This time is mine # Vole # Titre Bonus 13. Close 14. On my own ''(version acoustique) '' = Galerie Marina Kaye.jpg Marina Kaye 2.jpg La France a un incroyable talent thumb|left|270 px|Présentation de Marina thumb|right|270 px|Rolling in the deep thumb|left|270 px|Set fire to the rain Clips Fearless thumb|left|270 px|Homeless thumb|right|270px|Sounds Like Heaven (ft. Lindsey Stirling) thumb|left|270 px Covers thumb|left|270 px|Waka Waka thumb|right|270 px|Set fire to the rain thumb|left|270 px|Umbrella Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins